This invention relates to the wrapping and unwrapping of wire around an electrical post and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a vacuum assembly for drawing a vacuum around a wire wrap removal tool when unwrapping the wire from an electrical post on a logic panel.
Heretofore, logic panels have been shorted out due to broken pieces of wire wrap. This occurs during the removal and unwrapping of leads wrapped around electrical posts on a logic panel. At this time, quite often, very small pieces of wire tend to break and fall into the logic unit. At the present time, there is no apparatus or method to catch and prevent these pieces of wire from falling into the logic panel during the unwrapping operation.
The present method of removing small broken pieces of wire from a logic panel after the panel has been reworked is by attaching the unit to a conventional vibrator or similar equipment. The assembly is vibrated above a sheet of plastic to catch any of the small pieces which are vibrated loose from the panel. This method is not completely effective and once a piece of broken wire has fallen into the maze of wiring, there is no guarantee the wire will ever be removed let alone found. Also, the removal of pieces of wire by vibration could cause serious damage to the electrical components on the panel.
In the following United States Patents; U.S. Pat. No. 2,463,455, U.S. Pat. No. 2,349,156, U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,254, U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,047, U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,308, U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,104, U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,069, U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,957 various types of wire wrapping equipment and vacuum tools are disclosed. None of the above-mentioned patents provide the unique features and advantages of the vacuum assembly for preventing the loss of broken wire in a logic panel.